conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiping Empire
Still in progress! This nation is a collaborative project with Isseiryu and Sun Ling History A nation made out of governments-in-exile, the Taiping Empire was formed by Holy Emperor Li Jun, who, as the governor of Sichuan, managed to, through the use of landscape and geography, defeat an invading Japanese Force. In the years that followed, many other nations in southeast Asia, fearful of the growing power of the Japanese Empire banded together and formed the Taiping Empire. As the name suggests, August emperor Li Jun had solicited the support of the South Korean Government-in-exile and had married the daughter of president Seung-woo Park, and, as a precondition, had converted to Roman Catholic Christianity. At a later time, Sun Tziling, a former Chinese Diplomat in China, arrived, and was kept by the Empire, which now established strong relations with China and the Vatican. Despite a long war and much enmity, the Japanese Empire, while militarily stronger than the Taiping Empire, was badly hurt economically by the economic blockade imposed by the Taiping, and so both sides agreed to an armistice. Eventually, on August 12th, 2003, both nations signed a non-aggression pact, agreeing to peace. This has increased trade between the two nations. Military Defences The Taiping Empire is protected by the environment and tough terrain. As a powerful trading nation , has a large trade profit that it uses to invest in weaponry. Due to the diverse climates, many parts of the empire are self-ruled, with the only thing uniform being the National Military. The Taiping Empire has strong advantages in Guerilla Land combat and sea/air combat, but are weak in terms of traditional fighting styles and purely air combat. Having Lost much of China, the Taiping Empire does not have much production capacity for sophisticated production. It compensates by purchasing weaponry from Russia and the West Coast of America. Military Spending and Technology The Taiping Empire spends about 30% of its GDP for the Military, a fairly large amount. It can mobilize fully within 72 hours. Each command center, usually placed at 80 mile intervals, is stocked with its own food due to the diverse terrain and difficulties in resupply. In terms of Electronic warfare, Chinese Hackers remain a fairly competent force that can threaten even relatively advanced web defense systems. On the other hand, its own electronic defenses are not exceptional, if not deficient. There are rumors that research has been done on the study of Psychics, magic and demonology, though these are all solidly denied by the government. Forces Ever since the invasion of the New Japanese Empire, the army has reformed into the 太平聖山護國解放軍 or the "Taiping Patriotic Liberation Army", often shortened to "TPLA" The TPLA comprises five main service branches: the TPLA Ground Force (TPLAGF), TPLA Navy (TPLAN), TPLA Air Force (TPLAAF), TPLA Cavalry (TPLAC) and TPLA Support Forces (TPLASF) Infantry (TPLA Ground Force/TPLAGF) Standard issue equipment: (Per soldier) 1x M4 pistol - 3 clips 2x Frag grenades 1x COM radio 1x Combat Knife Standard issue equipment: (Per squad) 1x Flare Division A squad consists of six members A team consists of ten squads A platoon consists of twelve teams A battalion consists of eight platoons A brigade consists of six battalions A division consists of three brigades The army consists of thirteen divisions The soldiers in the main infantry army total 1347480. There are several thousand more in reserve. *(A sidenote, the REAL PLA (The Chinese army on the Earth we know) has 1.6 million infantry, so this is a decent number. Firesquad Each firesquad consists of: 1x Rifleman 2x Submachinegunners 1x Sniper 1x Medic 1x Demolition Specialist (using things such as grenade launchers, bazooka or the like) Firesquads are transported in AAV's (Armored Assault Vehicles) *Ten firesquads makes a Fireteam, which may be quickly moblized in a dropship. Sniper Squad Each Sniper squad consists of: 3x Snipers 2x Spotters (equipped with Machineguns) 1x Rifleman Snipers are equipped with silenced M99B's. All members in a sniper squad wear lightweight camo-kevlar. Infiltration Squad Each Infiltration squad consists of: 6x Infiltrators Infiltrators are equipped with light bending technology causing them to appear invisible when still. When in motion, a blur is visible. Each one is equipped with a silenced MP5, although they are trained to fire as a last resort. In addition, they may have various equipment pertaining to the specific mission. Ex. Sabotage missions: C4 Information gathering missions: Micro-cameras with live video feed Heavy Infantry Squad Each H.I. (Heavy Infantry) squad consists of: 2x Riflemen 2x Machinegunners 1x Sniper 1x Demolition Specialist Each member is equipped with heavy armor, even the sniper. The demolition expert also carries a MP5 in addition to his heavy weaponry. Anti-Air Squad Each AA (Anti-Air) squad consists of: 1x Machinegunner 4x Demolition Specialists (equipped with SAM (Surface-to-air) missiles launchers) 1x Sniper (Using AP (Armor Piercing) rounds) The machinegunner is mainly for defence against other infantry, although it was chosen due to the machinegun's long range. The sniper's job is to kill the pilot in a stationary helicopter, or to shoot vital and destroy vital mechanisms. Demolition Squad Each Demolition Squad consists of: 4x Demolition Specialists 2x Machinegunners This squad just causes carnage in and out of the battlefield. Anti-Tank Squad The A.T. (Anti-Tank) squad consists of: 3x Demolition Specialists 1x Mine Setter 1x Sniper 1x Machinegunner The sniper is only to provide cover for the mine setter, who is also equipped with an MP5. Para-Trooper Squads Paratrooper squads are any type of squad, only they are trained to drop out of airplanes. Elite Squad Elite Squads are also any type of squads, only each member is a highly trained veteran. It's more of a status or a rank than a diffrent type. *Elite Paratrooper squads of any type also exist Navy (PNLA Navy/PNLAN) The Taiping Empire retains one of the most powerful navies in the world. There are 4 Fleets, each led by a commander, all of which carry a minimum of 3 Aircraft Carriers. Submarines, a staple part of Taiping naval blockades, are not included in these fleets, most of which are not very well-known. Taiping Carrier-based planes can fight on par with Japanese Empire fighters, though their relatively smaller arsenals and firepower are augmented by superior maneuverability and larger fuel capacities. Marines are a relatively frequently-used part of Taiping fleets, usually landing raiding parties that are used to sabotage. Anti-air defenses are also fairly sophisticated. The Taiping Empire's Naval domination over the Pacific, unfortunately, is because of its land and armored forces' relative deficiency in comparison to those of its peers. Airforce (TPLA Air Force/TPLAAF) Cavalry (TPLA Calavry/TPLAC) The TPLA remains relatively behind in terms of armor, most of its tanks imported either from its trade partners in Russia or those in the UK. Even so, its armored forces remain heavily deficient. Support Forces (TPLA Support Forces/TPLASF) The TPLA has been experimenting with 櫻花石 (Yinghuashek, literally Cherry Blossom Stone), a synthetic radioactive resource that has proved to be a powerful energy amplifier and superconductor. Any current technology, though, is in nothing more than an infantile phase. Demographic The Taiping Empire is extremely splintered, but the main frontiers are guarded by large international forces of exiled Chinese or Korean Forces. Flag Its 8 stars represent China, Vietnam, Korea, Thailand, Indonesia, Burma, Singapore and Malaysia. The eight points represent Unity, Strength, Peace, Honor, Duty, Loyalty, Morality and Filial Devotion. The hole in the center are the lands taken by the Japanese Empire and the Taiping Empire’s desire to defend whatever is left and to regain what is taken and so fill in the hole. Category:Future WorldCategory:Taiping Empire Technologies The Taiping Empire has confirmed research on anti-gravity technology, research which has been ongoing during the past six years. In addition, cloning technology has been researched for the past 18 years. The research department believes they are nearly ready to deploy cloning techniques in hospitals. Diplomacy Alliances The Republic of South-East Asia Non-aggression pacts The New Japanese Empire Hostile Currently none Neutral The Union of Everett Iraqistan Colorado